NAE AEGYA
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Aku tak membuangnya karena aku menginginkannya/Aku tau kau tak akan pernah memaafkanku, tapi jangan benci dia. Ia hanyalah korban atas kebodohanku. /Youngie ! aku merindukanmu/nugu?/aku ummamu/kau bercanda?/ KyuMin, slight TaoRis, DaeJae.


NAE AEGYA

Tittle : Nae aegya

Genre : Family, Romance

Cast : KyuMin, TaoRis, DaeJae

Rated : M

Warning : Typo(S), BL, NC, OOC, Little rape, DLDR

Disclaimer : Cast hanya milik diri mereka masing-masing dan Tuhan YME, tetapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author

Summary : Aku tak membuangnya karena aku menginginkannya. Meskipun kau tak pernah menerima kehadirannya dalam hidupmu, cobalah untuk sekedar mengakui kalau ia anakmu. Aku tau kau tak akan pernah memaafkanku, tapi jangan benci dia. Ia hanyalah korban atas kebodohanku.

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI AND THIS STORY,

BETTER IF YOU GO OUT FORM MY FANFIC

THIS IS JUST FANFICTION

THANK YOU

AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN SEBELUMNYA

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

PROLOG

* * *

Sungmin POV

Seperti biasa, hari ini aku masih setia menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah layaknya satpam. Kalian tau? Aku sudah menunggu hampir dua jam dan si setan Cho itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan sedari tadi semua temannya sudah berlalu lalang karena jam sekolah memang sudah berakhir dari dua jam yang lalu. Tak tahukah ia kalau aku tadi bahkan mengebut agar tak terlambat menjemputnya?

Oh ya, kalian pasti belum tahu kenapa aku sangat setia menunggu si Cho itu. Tapi sebelumnya kenalkan dulu, aku Lee Sungmin seorang namja periang, ingat aku NAMJA periang ya bukan yeoja. Aku ini seorang pelajar tingkat tiga di SM High School dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu sahabat terbaikku, namanya Cho Kyuhyun, ia pelajar tingkat tiga di Genie High School.

"Woy… Minnie!" sepertinya ada yang memanggilku, dan suaranya benar-benar sangat familiar. Akupun menolhkan kepalaku ke asal suara tadi. Dan benar saja, terlihat seorang namja dengan tinggi proporsional dan kulit yang tak kalah putihnya dengan kulitku sedang berlari menuju kearahku.

"Minnie-ya, kenapa tak membalas sms ku hah?" Kenapa anak ini yang marah-marah? Bukankah aku yang seharusnya marah-marah padanya karena membuatku menunggu di depan gerbang selama hampir dua jam seperti orang bodoh.

"Yack! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pikir aku tidak capek menunggumu seperti ini selama hampir dua jam hah? Kenapa kau malah marah-marah padaku?" Aku benar-benar harus memarahi anak ini agar ia dapat menghargai kerja keras dan pengorbanan orang lain. Apa ia pikir aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menjemputnya?

"Salahmu sendiri Minnie, aku sudah mengirim sms padamu kalau hari ini aku akan pulang malam karena harus mempersiapkan perlombaan besok." Akupun merogoh kantung celana ku. Dan benar saja ada dua belas sms dari Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe… handphoneku aku silent." Kali ini aku hanya cengar-cengir dihadapannya. Memang sih kali ini aku yang salah. Tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya aku harus menunggunya lama sekali.

"Minnie babbo! Untungnya aku memiliki firasat kalau kau pasti masih menungguku, kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan berdiri disini sampai malam." Benar juga, aku tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun pulang sendirian dan aku termasuk tipe orang yang setia, jadi aku pasti tetap akan menunggu Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau nanti pulang jam berapa Kyu? Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Tak usah Minnie-ya, nanti aku akan pulang dengan Seohyun saja. Kebetulan tadi Seo membawa mobil." Apa katanya? Setelah aku menunggunya sangat lama, semua percuma saja karena pada akhirnya ia tetap tak pulang denganku. Tak akan aku biarkan ia satu mobil dengan yeoja itu.

"Andweeee…. Kau tak boleh pulang dengannya. Bagaimana kalau ia berbuat macam-macam padamu?" Aku benar-benar trauma dengan kejadian dulu saat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan tante itu. Dulu waktu kami masih Junior High School, Kyuhyun pernah hampir diperkosa oleh songsaenimnya sebut saja Js saat mereka pulang bersama. Semenjak itu, aku tak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun pulang sendiri atau pulang dengan orang lain selain keluarganya.

"Kau berlebihan Minnie, sekarang aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula Seohyun itu yeoja yang baik kok." Entah mengapa aku masih tidak percaya pada yeoja itu, dari luar saja ia kelihatan baik, tapi kita semua tak tahu bagaimana niat yeoja itu.

"Tak bisa, nanti malam aku tetap akan menjemputmu, Kyu. Kalau sudah pulang, kau harus menelepon ku. Aku pulang dulu, bye~" Aku langsung menaiki mobilku tanpa member kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk protes.

.

* * *

.

Aku masih menunggu handphone ku berbunyi, ini sudah larut malam dan Kyuhyun belum juga menelepon ku agar menjemputnya. Aku takut kalau pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak menuruti perkataanku dan pulang dengan yeoja itu, lalu yeoja itu menjebaknya agar ia tidur dengannya, lalu…. Lalu….. ANDWEEEE~!

Jangan berpikir macam-macam Lee Sungmin! Apa aku ke sekolahnya saja ya? Baiklah, aku pun berlari mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilku kemudian membuka pintu. Betapa kagetnya aku, ternyata sesosok makhluk yaitu orang yang sedari tadi aku cemaskan telah berdiri dengan senyum tak berdosa didepan pintu.

"Hehehe… Minnie-ya, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Apa katanya? Apa ia pulang dengan yeoja itu? Tak tahukah kau Cho Kyuhyun, aku sedari tadi sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?

"Babbo! Babbo! Dasar Jelek! Kau tak tahu sedari tadi aku mencemaskanmu? Apa kau sudah tak menganggapku lagi? Kenapa lebih memilih pulang dengannya dari pada denganku?" Aku memukul-mukul dadanya pelan, aku tau ini sama sekali tak sakit untuknya. Aku hanya ingin ia tahu kalau aku benar-benar kesal dan kecewa padanya.

"Mianhe Minnie-ya, aku hanya tak ingin kau kelelahan karena mengurusku. Lagipula berbahaya untukmu mengendarai mobil di malam hari, aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu Minnie, aku hanya menganggap Seohyun adik." Aku hanya dapat berdiam terpaku setelah mendengarkan penjelasannya, jujur aku senang dengan alasannya yang mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi ada kata-kata yang membuatku sedikit sakit, apa ia hanya menyayangiku? Apa aku salah kalau berharap yang ia katakan bukan 'aku sangat menyayangimu', tapi 'aku sangat mencintaimu. Salahkah kalau aku berharap lebih?

"Gomawo Kyu kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu." Kami pun berpelukan seperti biasanya, hanya pelukan antar sahabat tidak lebih.

Apa kalian masih bertanya-tanya dengan hubungan kami? Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah bersahabat sejak kami kecil. Kami selalu saja bersama dan tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kami berdua termasuk kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Setelah lulus dari Junior High School, Kyuhyun dan keluarganya harus pindah ke Canada karena pekerjaan appa nya. Tapi karena persahabatan kami, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Korea meskipun harus berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mulanya kedua orang tua Kyuhyun melarang keras Kyuhyun tinggal di Korea sendirian, tetapi karena Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala, akhirnya mau tidak mau ia diperbolehkan tetap tinggal di Korea dengan syarat ia harus tinggal denganku dan aku mau menjaganya. Saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat senang, dan langsung pindah ke appartement ku, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya pergi ke Canada.

Orang tua Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menjaga Kyuhyun karena memang Kyuhyun itu gampang sekali sakit dan sangat manja. Sedangkan aku memang tipe namja yang mandiri, kedua orang tuaku meninggal sejak aku berumur lima tahun. Sejak saat itu aku tinggal bersama nenekku, tapi nenekku meninggal saat aku berumur 12 tahun. Aku tak mempunyai sanak saudara karena umma dan appa ku anak tunggal. Tapi jangan kira aku menderita dan harus bekerja membanting tulang untuk hidupku ya. Setelah meninggal, orang tua ku meninggalkan banyak harta dan uang untukku sehingga aku tak perlu bersusah payah.

Sudah cukupkah penjelasanku? Yang jelas, kalian pasti tau pepatah yang mengatakan kalau cinta itu karena kita terbiasa dengan seseorang kan? Jujur, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku mulai menyukai sahabatku itu.

.

.

.

TBC or END

Still Prolog

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~ aku balik lagi dengan ff yang baru (padahal masih ngutang banyak ff). Maaf kalau prolognya super aneh dan nggak jelas. Maaf kalau mungkin hanya akan menjadi sampah di ffn. Tapi saya disini mencoba untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk readerdeul. Kalau ada yang meminta agar ff ini dilanjutkan, saya akan mengusahakan agar cepat mengupdate chapter satu.

Saya menerima semua kritik dan saran dari kalian semua, tapi dimohon untuk kritik dan saran yg membangun, dan bukan menge bash. Saya butuh review kalian untuk menentukan ff ini layak untuk dilanjutkan apa nggak.

Oh ya, TaoRis dan DaeJae nya belum muncul di prolog ini, tapi mungkin TaoRis akan mulai muncul di chapter depan.

Buat yang sudah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review ya.

Review kalian adalah semangat untukku melanjutkan ff ini.

So, Review Pliss…..


End file.
